


Mission Gone Wrong

by slaynationmp4s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Maggie worries a lot about Alex, They are together again, kiss, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaynationmp4s/pseuds/slaynationmp4s
Summary: A DEO mission goes badly wrong and Maggie Sawyer mistakenly believes that Alex Danvers was killed in the resulting chaos.





	Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the fanfic after seeing the summary on Tumblr, I hope you will like it! :)

Where the hell is Alex? Maggie had been wondering that for an half-hour in front of the restaurant where she was supposed to go on a date with Alex. Maggie had called her phone 17 times and texted her at least 50 times but didn’t get any answer. Worried, Maggie decided to go to Alex’s apartment to see if she was there. While she was driving to her place, she thought about what could have happened to Alex. Best scenario, she was just asleep and forgot to put an alarm on her phone. Worst scenario, she had been kidnapped or killed. Maggie also thought that she was overreacting and was being ridiculously nervous. She didn’t even park her car, after all, screw it she’s a cop. She quickly walked to the apartment door and opened it with the spare key Alex gave her. “Alex, babe are you here?” She asked while walking in. No answer. Maggie took a deep breath and tried to hold herself. She took her phone and called Kara. “Please pick up the damn phone Please pick up the damn phone” Maggie said while calling her. “Maggie?” answered Kara with a tense voice.  
“Kara what’s going on? Where’s Alex? I’ve been trying to call her for an half-hour and she’s not at her place”  
“Maggie calm down and listen to me. Multiple agents, Alex and I were protecting a truck transferring a dangerous alien to a prison but we fell into a trap. We got attacked, multiple agents got killed, and I barely escaped thanks to Alex. When I went back, she wasn’t here.”  
“So she’s still alive?”  
“We don’t know, I found her gun, coms and tracker on the ground and we aren’t receiving any of her vitals anymore.”  
“This is a nightmare, I can’t loose her Kara, not again!”  
“Hey Maggie calm down okay? We will find her. Don’t loose hope. I am sure she’s not dead, she’s too smart for that. Stay at her apartment in case she comes back there first. I’ll call you if I have any news.”  
“Ye-yeah okay.”  
Maggie hung up and sat on the couch. She started crying and continued for hours until she eventually fell asleep. The light of the rising sun woke her up and She checked her phone to see if Kara or even Alex had tried to call her while she was asleep. Maggie sighed when she saw that no one called her.  
“Looking for someone?”  
Maggie turned around and saw Alex in her gear, with dirt and multiple scratches on her face and hands, smiling with tired eyes at her.  
“Oh my god Alex!!” said Maggie while getting up and running to hug her.  
“Be careful I have a few broken ribs” said Alex.  
“I was so scared Alex I thought you were dead and that I lost you again”  
Alex held Maggie’s face between hands “Babe look at me, I am here now and it’s the only thing that matters. You will never loose me again, I promise.”  
Maggie smiled and kissed her. “We have to take you to the DEO, Kara doesn’t know that you’re here and we have to take care of your ribs”  
“Yeah but after that I will need a hot bath, a glass of whiskey and a moment with the woman I love” said Alex. Maggie, still a bit in shock, laughed “Which one are you going to do first?” She asked while helping Alex to walk.  
“I don’t know, I guess you will just have to stay and find out” answered Alex with a smirk as they were leaving her apartment.


End file.
